


The Shirogane Triplets

by MermaidLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidLance/pseuds/MermaidLance
Summary: Three BoysOne LanceHe's in for an adventure.





	1. Chapter One

_ A small Lance hid beneath the slide of the school playground, tears running down his face as he tried to hide from the other boys.  _

 

_ “Lana! We know you're over here!”  _

_ Lance’s hands covered his mouth, keeping the sobs at bay.  _

 

_ “If you're gonna dress like a boy, we'll treat you like a boy!”  _

 

_ A sob hiccupped past Lance’s lips. _

 

_ “Aha!”  _

 

_ Lance felt hands grab him, dragging him out from beneath the play structure. He tried kicking and screaming, only to be pushed to the ground. _

 

_ “Girls aren't supposed to dress like boys, Lana!” Lance felt a foot connect with his side and he let out a cry. _

 

_ “I am a boy!” He cried. “My names Lance! Mama says I was just born in the wrong body!” The seven year old continued to cry.  _

 

_ Suddenly there was the sound of feet coming towards him.  _

_ “Hey! Get away from him!” A voice called. The boys didn't stop.  _

_ “I said, get away!” The voice called again. Lance stayed curled in a ball, hands covering his head as he heard the bullies run away. After a few minutes, he felt a hand shake his shoulder.  _

_ “Hey, are you okay?” the voice was much gentler now. Lance decide it was safe to peak through his hands.  _

_ “A-Are you g-gonna hit me for being a boy too?” His voice was quiet and vulnerable. The boy in front of him was pale and tall. He had black hair, and his eyes were a golden hazel, almost yellow. He looked maybe a year older than him, and was wearing a gentle smile.  _

_ “No. My names Kuro! My Uncle was the same way, he was born in a girls body too. Are you okay?” Lance nodded, still hesitant to let down his guard.  _

_ “Wanna come play with me? We can play house, you can be my husband!” Lance smiled at that, letting Kuro help him up.  _

_ “Yeah! Let's go!”  _

_ “We're gonna be best friends forever!” _

 

  * _••_



 

_ 2 months later Lance went over to Kuro’s house for the first time, the two boys having played at Lance’s house mostly.  _

 

_ When Lance knocked on Kuro’s door, his Mama behind him, he smiled really wide when his best friend opened. Kuro looked at him funny. He…. didn't have hazel eyes? They were grey.  _

 

_ “Who are you?” Kuro asked him. Lance’s smile fell, and he instantly teared up.  _

 

_ “K-Kuro? I-It's me! Lance!”  _

_ The other boy’s eyes widened in realization.  _

_ “I'm sorry! Don't cry!” He turned his head to yell into the house. _

_ “Kuro! Your friend is here!” There was the sound of footsteps and suddenly there were two Kuro’s in front of him. One with familiar golden eyes, one with silver eyes. Lance stared at them in confusion.  _

_ “Lance!” Yellow-Eyed Kuro beamed at him. _

_ “There's…. Two of you?” _

_ This earned laughs from the two boys, and Lance’s Mama. _

_ “No, this is my brother Shiro! I have another one named Sven that also looks like us! Except his eyes are brown.  _

_ Lance continued to stare at them. _

_ “So….. Does this mean I have 3 friends now?” _

_ Kuro laughed. _

_ “Only if I get to stay your best friend.” _

 

  * _••_



 

_ Lance stared at the three brothers longingly. They were graduating, while Lance wouldn't be graduating until next year. The worst part would be not having his friends, or his best friend, with him throughout any of it.  _

 

_ He had decided during prom that he  couldn't do it anymore. When they went off to college, Lance would lose contact with him. His heart couldn't take it anymore. The three boys he loved, but couldn't have. Even staying in contact with one of them would be too painful. He would never be good enough for them. He looked down at himself.  _

_ How could they ever love him? _

 

_ Lance, with his baggy sweaters and regular old jeans. Used to cover the curves of the body that he was born in. _

 

_ Lance, with his curly hair, glasses, and braces.  _

 

_ Lance, with his insecurities and self-hatred.  _

_ A tear slipped out.  _

 

_ He'd have to let them go.  _

 

  * _••_



 

_ That had been 4 years ago.  _

 

  * ••



 

Lance laughed from where he sat with his friends at the Cafe, nearly choking on the coffee he'd been drinking. 

 

“Hunk, I’m sorry, but it's so obvious what Shay is trying to do! She wants you to ask her out, you idiot.” Pidge said from beside him, pushing her glasses up. Lance nodded his head, agreeing. 

“This was the last straw. She put her number on your cup, buddy. With a heart. You need to march up there and ask her out, or I'll do it for you.” 

 

The young man blushed, huffing at his friends’ antics. 

“Fine! I'll call her later!” The other two cheered. 

 

The group of 3 started on another topic, talking for another 10 minutes before something caught Lance’s eye. 

 

No.

 

It couldn't be. 

 

He turned slightly in his seat, hoping to remain unseen. 

 

What were they doing here? This Cafe was on campus, only students came here. They were going to college  _ two states away. _

 

Lance excused himself, telling his friends that he forgot he had a paper to finish. He quickly snuck out of the Cafe before the boys that came in could see him. 

 

How the Shirogane triplets got there, he had no idea.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Instead of this being a series, I'm making it chapters! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, go check out my friend Heather's new story! https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666576 
> 
> Show her some love!

This has been going on for  _ 2 weeks _ and Lance was getting tired. 

 

It turns out the triplets decided to transfer schools. They all wanted to go somewhere closer to home, and it was ruining Lance's life. Those 4 years have done those boys  _ good. _

 

At least in high school, there were dress codes. Now, everyone could wear whatever they wanted. So seeing one of the boys out jogging, shirtless, killed him. Seeing two of them laughing as they enter the cafe, wearing tank tops, killed him.

 

They were  _ killing  _ him.

 

Lance groaned as he sat down in his chair at the Cafe, Hunk and Pidge across from him.

 

“You know, I bet if they knew you went here they'd shit themselves. We may not have been close in high school, but I do remember how nerdy we all were.”

Hunk chuckled. 

“I think what Pidge is trying to say is… Lance, buddy, you're  _ hot. _ I'm about 78% sure most of the students on campus wanna sleep with you. And you've gotten with quite a few of them. If they saw you now, they'd be all over you.” 

 

Lance blushed, shrugging his shoulders as he looked down at his cup. 

“I don't know. Maybe someday….”

 

“What of someday was today?” Pidge said, tone portraying the evil grin on her face as she waved over the boy that just walked in.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Hey, Kuro Shirogane! Over here!”

 

Lance's eyes widened and he immediately looked down to hide his face. 

 

“Hey! Pidge, right? And Hunk? We went to school together right?” The last chair at the table scraped against the floor as Kuro sat down. Lance wanted to melt into a puddle on the floor. He hadn't heard his voice in  _ 4 years. _

 

“Yeah, we did! We in the grade below you.” Hunk added.

 

“Who's your friend here?” Kuro's question made Lance curl into himself more. 

“Oh, you don't recognize him?” Pidge's grin was sinister, mischievous. Lance could almost see the way Kuro would scrunch up his eyebrows in confusion. 

“I don't think so?”

Pidge cackled. “Come on! Show yourself to Kuro! Or I'm going to hide all of your skin stuff and never do your homework again.” Pidge threatened. Lance sighed, biting his lip as he looked up at Kuro slowly, hoping the lack of recognition would stay. 

 

“Hey Kuro….”

  
  


“Kuro?”

  
  


Pidge laughed again. 

“I think you broke him.”

 

Kuro's golden eyes were wide in disbelief, his jaw practically on the ground. 

 

“Nope. No. No way.” The man stood up quickly, pushing his chair back. 

“You're not Lance. No damn way.”

Lance's face fell, hurt. 

“Oh, but it is, my good man. Lance, prove it to him. I don't know how, but do it.” Pidge demanded. Lance sighed, running a hand through his straightened hair. He was quiet for a minute. 

“....remember when we use to play house? And you'd let me be your husband? And, when my  dysphoria was really bad…” Lance couldn't help the smile that grew on his face, or the tears that filled his eyes. “y-you'd…. you'd keep telling me how great of a husband I was, better than any wife you could ever have. Even when we were 16, and even your brothers would tease us…. “ lance looked up at Kuro through his lashes, hoping the other wouldn't notice his tears. He was met with watery gold eyes. 

 

“Lance…”

And suddenly Lance was pulled into strong arms, and his shoulder was becoming wet. Lance buried his face in Shiro's shoulder. 

“Where are your brothers?”

Kuro let out a quiet sniff. “I'm suppose to meet them at the gym….god dammit….” Kuro pulled away from Lance, wiping at his eyes. Lance immediately pulled out his phone. “How about…. You give me your number? And we can catch up later? All of you three and me?” His voice was quiet, shy. Kuro jumped at the chance to give him his number.

 

“I gotta go….. Expect a call from me in a few hours.” And with another hug, Kuro was gone.

 

“Guys, I'm so fucked.”

 

  * ••



 

“Guys, we're so fucked.”

 

Shiro and Sven looked up as their other brother barged into the gym. Shiro chuckled, pulling his weights out of his bag while Sven used his jump rope.

“And why do you say that, dearest brother of ours?”

 

“I ran into Lance. He goes here.” 

Shiro nearly dropped his weights on his foot, and Sven tripped on the rope, landing on his ass. 

 

“ _ What?! _ ” The two yelled. Kuro nodded. 

 

“And he's _ changed _ . We exchanged numbers. He's coming over tonight. Guys…. when you see him….”

 

They were all screwed. Completely and utterly screwed. 

 

  * ••



 

Lance checked the text again, making sure he was at the right apartment. He knocked and put his phone away.

 

Shiro was the one that opened the door, and he looked at Lance in confusion.

“Can I help you?” 

Lance rolled his eyes with a laugh. 

“It's like the first time all over again…. I'm here for Kuro, Shiro.” 

“Oh...uhm… come in?” Shiro held the open for the very attractive man. Sven was on the couch, watching TV, and Kuro was in the kitchen getting a soda. Kuro grinned when he saw Lance.

“Lance!” He rushed over, crushing Lance in a hug. 

 

The other two thirds of the triplets stared with their jaws on the ground. 

 

“ _ Lance?!” _

 

Lance chuckled as he pulled away from the hug. 

“Hey guys…” 

 

“Y-You look…..look..”

“Good.” Shiro breathed out, finishing Sven's sentence. Lance grinned, looking down at his outfit. He was wearing one of his favorite pair of jean short-shorts, his red crop top, and a black choker.

“Thanks, you guys!”

“So…. How have you been?”

 

  * ••



 

Two hours later, Lance decided it was time to go, much to the boys’ displeasure.

 

“Guys, I have class in the morning! And there's a test!” He chuckled. Kuro whined.

“Just a little longer!” 

Lance shook his head, smiling fondly. He walked to the door.

“See you guys later.”

And he left.

  
  


“Ok, yeah, we're so fucked.” Shiro decided. The others nodded in agreement. 

“We need him.” Kuro added. More nods. 

“We have to have him.” Sven declared. 

 

“Agreed.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Don't forget to leave some comments, they're my favorites! I love logging on and reading them all ❤


	3. What we've all been waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has finally come. The sexy times you've all been waiting for. Prepare for some NSFW content 😉😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this In months and I probably should've given a heads up on my hiatus. But I've just been busier than I thought I would be this year. But I'm trying. I'm going to try to update all my other works too :)

Two days later found Lance outside the brothers’ apartment, knocking and waiting for the door to open. He won't admit that he's excited to see the look on their faces when they see him. He was very meticulous when he and Allura chose his outfit after all.

 

He looked down at the skin tight jeans he was wearing, which he  _ knew _ made his ass look absolutely delicious and his legs look miles longer than they already were. He had a black mesh crop top on, proudly displaying his flat chest. He always smiled at the fact that he he could finally wear what he wanted without a binder. The finish the outfit off he had red heels on his feet and smokey makeup with vibrant red lips. 

 

He was in his prime. 

 

When Sven opened the door, he looked like he was going to faint. 

 

“C-Come on in, L-Lance. The other two are o-on the couch.” Lance gave the flustered man a cheeky grin and walked into the apartment, hopping over the back of the couch to sit between Kuro and Shiro. The two looked at him, startled, before going red in perfect unison. Lance couldn't help laughing as he saw Shiro try to subtly cover his lap with a cushion. 

 

Suddenly fingers gripped his jaw, turning him to face Kuro. He will never admit it to the man in question, but there will never be a day where those golden eyes don't make him swoon. 

 

“Lance McClain, what are you wearing?” Lance gulped at the tone of Kuro's voice. 

 

“Clothes?”

 

“Lance. I have known you since we were little kids. I was your best friend all the way through high school. If you think I don't know what you're doing, you're wrong.”

 

Crap. Crapcrapcr _ apcrapcrap _ . That was Lance's current inner monologue. 

 

Kuro dove forward, lips pressing messily against lips as Lance was crowded back into Shiro. Kuro's hands were on Lance's jaw still, holding his face. Strong hands encased his his and he was suddenly on Shiro's lap, Shiro's hard length pressing against his ass through their clothes. Another hand combed through his hand and he broke away from the kiss, gasping in air. 

 

“I've been wanting to do this since  _ high school _ , Lance. We all have.” The hands on his hips tightened at Kuro's words and he felt Shiro grind up into his as _ ssss-ahhhh. _

 

A choked moan left his throat. “K-Kuro, pl-please.” 

 

Kuro's breath tickled Lance's ear, sending a shiver throughout his body.

 

“What do you want, my love?”

 

Lance looked at the man through lidded eyes, eyes dark with want.

 

“Take me, Kuro. Take me and never let me go.”

  
  
  
  


Walls of muscle surrounded Lance. The room smelled of sweat and sex, and they weren't done. Lance was in Shiro's lap, Shiro's cock buried deep in his ass. Kuro was on his knees in front of the couch, head buried between Lance's legs, tongue licking at his wet folds, and Sven was at his side, leaning over him to lick and bite at his poor nipples.

 

But Lance wasn't paying attention to anything besides the pleasure. He didn't know where to focus; the cock rocking into his hole, so close to hitting the perfect angle but not close enough, the teeth scraping again his chest, sending Sparks through his whole body, or the mouth wrapped around his wet front, tongue lapping at his sensit-

 

“FUCK.”  That tongue was suddenly shoved deep into him, a scream being ripped from him as he thrashed, legs wrapping around the poor man's head. Lance felt Shiro's cum shoot into him and he choked a sob. It's to much. Too much  _ too much toomuc- _

 

Sven was the next one to go, jerking off against Lance's thigh, cum shooting across the Cuban boy's stomach. Lance was too fuzzy the process anything, mind in a haze of pure bliss as Kuro's tongue pulled him apart piece by piece. Lance's legs tightened around the man as he finally came, a mixture of all their names falling from his lips. Kuro came soon after, standing to get himself off in front of Lance's face, aiming his cock to release into the boy's mouth. 

  
  
  
  


After everyone was cleaned up and dressed, they sat on the couch, Lance laying across their laps. He felt warm and sedated. Like a fat cat in the sun. A warm hand ran through his hair. Kuro always did like how soft it was. The man himself leant down to press a kiss to Lance's forehead.

 

“Take a nap. We'll wake you up later, okay?”

 

Lance didn't need to be told twice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will be the end of the triplets story. I might add an epilogue later, with how their lives are going. But it won't be a major part of this story :)


End file.
